Winter Chronicle
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kakashi dengan mantelnya, Anko dengan segelas cokelat hangat, Rin dengan kesedihannya yang dilampiaskan pada salju, dan Obito dengan rasa dingin yang menggigitinya—semua tercampur dalam kisah sederhana musim dingin. KakaAnko/ObiRin/slight!KakaRin. AU.


**.**

**.**

**Winter Chronicle**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin, Uchiha Obito, Mitarashi Anko, Kakashi/Anko, Kakashi/Rin, Obito/Rin, K+, Romance/Hurt/Comfort

© kazuka, march 21st, 2013

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

— _mantel._

_._

Kakashi merapatkan baju hangat kelabu yang telah menjadi miliknya sejak tahun lalu. Kiriman dari ayahnya dimalam tahun baru saat ia tidak bisa pulang dari asrama karena ketinggalan jadwal kereta tiga hari sebelumnya. Ia menyayangi benda itu bukan karena modelnya—ia bukan orang yang mengurus penampilan secara khusus—tapi karena rasa nyaman yang bisa ia dapatkan setiap kali mengenakannya. Selain untuk menghangatkan diri, ia juga bisa membayangkan bahwa orang tuanya berada di dekatnya sekarang.

Dia menarik nafas panjang. Sebenarnya untuk cuaca seperti ini, lebih enak meringkuk di kamar dengan sebuah buku atau menghanyutkan diri ke alam mimpi, namun ia lebih memilih untuk keluar.

Ia sedang bosan di asrama.

Namanya sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat diantara siswa-siswa lain yang tidak pulang diliburan musim dingin ini. Terlebih kalangan wanita. Ia bosan mendengarnya.

Cuma gara-gara ... ia menolak pernyataan cinta dari sahabat lamanya.

**.**

**.**

— _salju._

_._

Rin menendang-nendang salju yang dipijaknya sepanjang jalan, melampiaskan perasaannya yang campur aduk di sana. Kakinya terayun tinggi, dan membiarkan sekumpulan butir salju itu melayang karena gaya yang ditimbulkan kakinya tersebut. Jalanan sedang tidak terlalu ramai, ia bersyukur akan hal itu jadi kegiatannya tidak akan mengganggu orang lain.

Ia tidak punya pilihan untuk melampiaskan selain dengan menyendiri begini.

Melihat selimut putih salju yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian kota ini—mau tidak mau menjadikannya membuat sebuah perumpamaan salju dengan perasaannya. Perasaan pada seseorang.

Perasaan yang seperti bola salju yang menggelinding cepat. Semakin ke bawah, semakin besar tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Dan umpamakanlah; di bawah sana, seseorang yang ia cintai sedang menghadang dan kemudian bola salju—yang sebenarnya rapuh itu—mengenainya dan kemudian hancur berkeping-keping.

Dirusak oleh sang 'pangeran'.

Tapi—Rin tidak bisa menyalahkan _Kakashi_ sepenuhnya. Juga, ia tidak mau menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Itu perasaan yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan, namun bukan pula salah Kakashi karena ia menghancurkannya.

Menghancurkannya sebab Kakashi _tidak mencintainya_.

Sayangnya, perasaan itu tidak bisa dikaitkan pada pernyataan 'siapa yang bersalah' atau 'siapa sang terdakwa, siapa sang korban'. Mereka tidak berkorelasi.

**.**

**.**

— _cokelat._

_._

Asap masih mengepul dari mulut gelas minuman yang Anko beli beberapa menit lalu. Ia letakkan gelasnya di samping dirinya yang duduk bertekuk lutut, menghadap sebuah sungai yang nyaris membeku.

Entah kenapa Anko jadi kehilangan hasrat untuk meminumnya. Padahal, lima belas menit lalu nafsunya begitu menggebu-gebu terhadap minuman rasa olahan buah kakao—yang menjadi langganannya semenjak pertama kali datang ke kota ini.

Ia bukan tipikal yang akan duduk anteng di asrama meski di luar begitu dingin. Heh, memangnya apa yang akan ia lakukan di dalam sana? Membaca buku? Mengulang pelajaran semester kemarin? Tidak, terima kasih. Seleranya berada di level 0 untuk hal tersebut.

Tapi, alasannya berada di sini ... lebih tepatnya karena sedang ada perasaan yang mengganjal.

Sebuah ranting ia patahkan, tanda bahwa ia sedang ada dalam _mood_ yang kurang baik.

**.**

**.**

— _menggigil._

_._

Meski Obito mulai menggigil, ia tidak mau berhenti berjalan sambil menolehkan kepala ke kiri-kanan di sepanjang jalan, disenja ini. Kakinya yang terbungkus _boots_ cokelat tua yang kebesaran itu terus melangkahi lapisan salju, langkah demi langkah yang berat.

Ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya dengan cepat, berharap rasa hangat bisa muncul dengan kilat di sana, membantu menaikkan suhu tubuhnya. Ah, tapi sayang—itu tak bertahan lama. Rasa hangatnya seolah menguap dan ia tetap saja menggigil.

Getaran ponsel di sakunya terasa kembali. Tapi ia abaikan, tak peduli sebab ia sudah bisa menebak siapa kira-kira yang menelepon. Paling-paling kalau ia angkat, akan terdengar teguran khawatir: "Obito, kau di mana?! Kau tidak boleh keluar dulu, di luar masih dingin!" blablabla.

Bukan, bukan berarti ia membenci orang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang membutuhkan dirinya lebih dari apapun. Oke, ia terlalu percaya diri—tapi setidaknya ia ingin membuktikan sebuah pernyataan, bahwa dia _akan selalu ada untuk orang itu disaat seberat apapun_.

"Rin ... dimana kau ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_— mantel._

Kakashi menemukan apa yang sebenarnya tidak ia cari, namun sepertinya tepat dibutuhkan oleh hatinya yang mulai mendingin karena sepi—meski hangat mantel rapat mendekap dirinya.

Di tepi sungai yang seakan tak bernyawa itu, rambut ungu dari kepala gadis berkaus cokelat bergoyang disentuh angin musim dingin.

**.**

**.**

— _menggigil._

"Uhuk—!" sekali lagi Obito harus menahan getar tubuhnya yang mulai menghebat, batuknya terasa sangat perih kali ini.

Namun seperih apapun itu, tetap—tekadnya untuk mencari Rin tetap lebih besar. Akan tetapi, rasa sakit tentu tidak semudah itu dibuang. Langkahnya tidak lagi sesemangat waktu ia berangkat, ia mulai tertatih kali ini.

**.**

**.**

— _salju._

Rin memainkan salju di tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Apa ia sedang putus harap? Mungkin. Rin tahu ini bodoh, tapi inilah berkas kenyataan yang harus ia tandatangani dan kemudian jalani eksekusinya. Ditolak itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap sepele, tidak peduli selama apa kita mengagumi orang tersebut.

"Uhuk—!" suara batuk yang samar bisa ia dengar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, serasa mengenali pemilik suara itu.

**.**

**.**

— _cokelat._

Anko menyusuri tubuh gelas itu dengan jari-jarinya, sembari berpikir tentang dilema perasaannya. Apa ia cemburu? Takut kehilangan? Khawatir ditinggalkan? — Kalau dijawab 'tidak', Anko tentu akan terlihat seperti seorang munafik. Oh, ia benci dikatai begitu. Namun jika dibilang 'ya'—ia gengsi. Ia bukanlah tipikal perempuan pemuja laki-laki yang mengatasnamakan cinta!

"Hei."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

— _mantel._

Kakashi menempatkan dirinya di samping Anko. Mata mereka beradu—sementara rambut Anko yang disatukan dalam kepang di puncak kepalanya, bergoyang terbawa angin musim dingin yang mendesir lalu.

Keduanya saling memberikan tatapan yang ambigu, untuk sekian lama waktu terhenti di dunia mereka.

Mata Anko tidaklah lembut seperti para wanita kebanyakan—apalagi Rin. Sorot matanya tegas, seakan tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk menjatuhkan dirinya dan pendiriannya. Dia telah menjalani separuh kehidupannya sebagai yatim-piatu, tak salah kalau dia terlihat keras karena garis takdirnyalah yang menuntutnya untuk begitu.

Tapi, sekarang semua luluh. Pancaran sinar matanya melemah ketika Kakashi mendekap dunianya dalam sebuah atmosfer hangat yang hanya berisi mereka berdua.

Kakashi pun melepaskan mantelnya.

**.**

**.**

— _menggigil._

Mata Obito bertemu dengan punggung Rin. Dia yang awalnya seakan ingin mati disiksa oleh cuaca yang membeku—hingga ia menggigil seakan tak sanggup lagi berjalan—sudah tak lagi peduli dengan hal itu. Dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera menemui Rin.

"Rin!"

Yang punya nama akhirnya menoleh.

Obito harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung meledak marah ketika melihat bagaimana mata Rin. Basah, merah. Seolah ia begitu tersiksa dengan keadaannya. Ia seperti orang menggigil lagi, menggertakkan giginya keras-keras. Bukan, bukan menggigil karena dingin. Dia marah.

Namun—ah, ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan kemarahannya. Itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dan mungkin ia akan membuat Rin tidak enak dan tambah murung. Ia harus jadi seseorang yang setidaknya bisa menjadi sandaran Rin, bukan orang yang menambah masalah gadis tersebut.

**.**

**.**

— _salju._

Rin berhenti memainkan salju di di dekat kakinya. Ia menjatuhkan butiran tersebut kembali ke tanah, membiarkan rasa beku tetap melengket di tangannya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan seseorang dengan tatapan hangat padanya.

Matanya terasa perih ketika ia menggumamkan nama orang yang sudah makin mendekat padanya tersebut, "Obito ..." lirihnya, sendu.

Matanya semakin panas. Salah satu tangannya yang masih berada di atas tanah, mencengkeram salju keras-keras tanpa ia peduli seberapa besar raas beku yang mulai membunuh saraf-saraf perasanya.

Obito. Sosok ia pertanyakan mengapa harus hadir dihidupnya? Ah, bukan karena ia membenci Obito atau semacamnya—ia hanya merasa terlalu kasihan dengan laki-laki muda yang bersemangat itu. Obito selalu ada untuknya, bersedia menjadi sandarannya—karena tentu saja, Obito menyukainya. Walaupun Obito sendiri tahu bahwa Rin menyukai Kakashi.

Akhirnya, sudut mata itu melepaskan lelehan-lelehan hangat yang jatuh bebas.

**.**

**.**

— _cokelat._

Anko yang tadi berniat untuk meminum cokelat itu, sekarang membatalkan niat tersebut karena ia dihipnotis. Matanya luluh.

Mata Kakashi memang tidak seindah orang-orang terkenal di asramanya—seperti Guru Minato yang pandangannya seteduh laut tenang, atau seperti mata rekan satu tingkatnya, Genma, yang punya mata tenang dan menarik ... mata Kakashi tak lebih dari ekspresi seseorang yang seolah tak punya niat besar untuk menjalani kehidupan—namun nyatanya, ia menyimpan seribu misteri di sana.

Dan hanya di mata itulah, Anko bersedia mengunci dirinya lama-lama dan menjatuhkan dirinya dalam lembah hipnotis yang Kakashi ciptakan.

"Hei, Kakashi," ia berusaha menyapanya setenang mungkin.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Ia yakin cokelatnya telah dingin karena ia terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu untuk membalas tatapan Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

— _menggigil, __**karena **__salju._

Angin ternyata lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Tubuh Obito bereaksi lagi, sekali lagi ia terbatuk dan kali ini yang paling parah untuk pagi ini.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk uhuk uhukkk—"

"Obito!" Rin pun berdiri, menarik tangan Obito dan kemudian mendudukkan pemuda itu di sampingnya. "Kau ini! Siapa menyuruhmu untuk keluar? Kau belum sembuh—dan, astaga, batukmu berdarah!"

Obito nyengir, seolah tak merasa bersalah. Telapak tangannya yang kotor oleh darah ia lapkan sekenanya saja di celananya. "Aku mencarimu. Heh, jangan cengeng begitu, dong," Obito menyeka pipi Rin, yang masih basah oleh air mata.

Pipi Rin terasa begitu dingin. Tangan Obito makin terasa beku lagi.

Rin menggigit bibirnya, kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang baru saja memainkan salju tadi untuk meraih tangan Obito yang tengah mengusap pipinya.

Obito tercekat sebentar. Tangan itu sangat dingin, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dapat Obito rasakan bulir-bulir halus salju yang menempel di sana dan ikut memasok lebih banyak hawa dingin pada tangannya. Seperti membeku.

Menggigil.

"Maaf—" Rin melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba dengan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Obito, tangisnya bermula lagi. "Maaf—hiks—maafkan aku, Obito ..."

"Maaf kenapa?" Obito bersuara dengan nada ambigu. Setengah tertawa, setengah getir. "Kau tidak punya salah padaku."

Rin tidak menjawab. Ia masih belum menghentikan tangisnya. Obito memberanikan diri untuk mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Maaf."

"—Katakan itu sekali lagi atau aku akan menggigitmu," ancam Obito, agak kurang logis. "Kau tidak punya salah! Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

"Hiks ..."

"Sudahlah," Obito menenangkan. "Hn, mungkin Kakashi hanya _belum_ menyukaimu. Siapa tahu saja, setelah ini ia akan mulai menaruh perhatian padamu dan hubungan kalian akan jadi seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak!" sanggah Rin cepat. "Kakashi menyukai Anko! Akulah yang terlalu egois untuk terus menyukainya!"

"Ssssh!" tegur Obito, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menyerangnya.

"Aku minta maaf padamu, Obito. Aku—aku selama ini cuma melihat pada Kakashi dan kau—ah, mungkin ini sudah terlalu terlambat untuk minta maaf ... dan mungkin aku adalah orang paling jahat di dunia. Aku—aku baru meminta maaf sesudah—"

"Cukup, Rin," Obito sekarang menjadi tegas. Ia jauhkan Rin dari bahunya, ganti menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang kuat. Ia pertahankan tatapan itu untuk beberapa lama, lantas kemudian bergeser untuk mengubah posisi duduknya. Sekarang, ia melemparkan pandangannya pada langit kelabu yang menjanjikan cuaca beku untuk seharian ini. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan menjadi orang yang bisa kau ajak curhat dan berbagi kapanpun kau mau. Ah, bahkan kalau kau ingin mencari pengganti Kakashi setelah ini, aku akan bersedia mencarikannya untukmu!"

Lelaki itu malah tersenyum di penghujung kalimat.

"Bodoh," sumpah Rin sekali lagi. Ia menggeleng cepat. "Kau ... kau itu benar-benar bodoh."

"Lebih bodoh lagi kau kalau kau mau berlama-lama memikirkan Kakashi, Rin! Cepatlah cari penggantinya! Aku tidak akan kecewa siapapun penggantinya itu—selama kau bisa bahagia kembali dan melupakan ini ... aku akan ikut senang."

Rin serasa dicabik. Salah satu tangannya yang di atas tanah kembali mencengkeram dan menggenggam salju dengan kuat. Dingin sekali.

Obito meraih tangan kedua tangan Rin, "Kau bisa menggigil kalau lama-lama menggenggam salju begitu. Ayo, pulang."

"Obito ..." Rin memanggil nama itu, mengindahkan tawaran Obito barusan. "Aku ... aku tahu aku egois sekali sebelum ini. Aku begitu gila ... tapi—apa aku boleh ... ah, lupakan. Aku tidak pantas untukmu."

"Kh—hahahaha!" Obito malah tertawa keras. "Kalau kau tidak pantas, kenapa aku memilihmu dan tetap memilihmu sampai kini? Nah, siapa yang bodoh sekarang?"

Rin tertunduk.

Obito pun berdiri. Sejenak ia tunggu, namun Rin tak menunjukkan inisiatif untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya.

"Ayo," ajak Obito dengan tangan terulur. "Ayo, pulang. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kalau kau punya salah padaku. Aku cuma ingin kau bahagia."

Rin perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Obito sedang tersenyum.

"Yah—walaupun bakal lebih bagus lagi kalau yang membuatmu bahagia itu adalah aku, sih," Obito mengangkat bahu, wajahnya berganti tampang cueknya yang khas.

Gadis itu akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Obito kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Obito. Aku terlalu banyak berhutang padamu ..."

"Jangan anggap itu hutang," Obito menggenggam jemari Rin untuk kemudian mengajak gadis itu melangkah. "Anggaplah aku malaikat penolongmu. Hahaha."

Rin mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi. Yah, ia tahu kalau ia mungkin sejahat setan—baru menyadari bahwa Obito si pemuda malaikat itulah yang paling penting untuknya setelah ia ditolak orang yang ia gilai. Tapi—setan dan malaikat, itu pola keseimbangan yang saling mengisi dengan baik, bukan?

**.**

**.**

— _mantel__**ku**__, cokelat__**mu**__._

"Pakai ini. Jaketmu itu terlalu tipis," Kakashi tanpa basa-basi langsung menyampirkan mantel itu pada bahu Anko yang tengah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Err —"

"Jangan ditolak," Kakashi memberi harga mati pada tawarannya.

"Ng—terima kasih," Anko membalasnya dengan nada rendah. Ia mengangkat gelas cokelatnya, bermaksud meminumnya untuk sekedar membuang rasa gugup.

Tapi, ia ragu.

"Ah, Kakashi, kau mau?" ia menawarkan minuman itu pada Kakashi. Hitung-hitung membalas budi juga, 'kan?

"Hn," Kakashi menerimanya, "Terima kasih."

Anko tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Kakashi dan—oh Tuhan! Kakashi mulai membuka maskernya perlahan dan Anko tercengang. Ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Kakashi yang asli sebelumnya!

Kain itu akhirnya terbuka sampai dagu dan Anko tidak membiarkan matanya berkedip barang satu kali pun. _Ya Tuhan! Tampan!_

_Tenang, Anko, tenang. Kendalikan dirimu._

Deg. Deg.

_Maaf, tidak bisa kukendalikan._

—_Apa kamu?! Kamu siapa?!_

_Aku jantungmu, nona. Maaf, aku tidak bisa tenang kalau si mata tetap mengarah pada pangeranmu itu!_

_Hoi, maaf saja ya! Ini kesempatan langka! Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan diriku dari itu! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah asli Kakashi, tahu!_

_Heh, SIAPA LAGI KAU?_

_Aku matamu, Mitarashi Anko! Aku matamu!_

—_Kalian semua kenapa?! Jangan bilang kalian gila!_

_... Kau yang gila! Kau yang tergila-gila pada Kakashi dan membuat kami semua melakukan ini, bukan?!_

Pertarungan batin Anko membuat dia semakin terlihat jadi patung. Isi hatinya bersinkron dengan inderanya—sama-sama terpaku karena pemandangan barusan! Ia baru sadar lagi setelah Kakashi menutup kembali maskernya hingga nyaris sampai ke pangkal hidung.

"Kenapa?" Kakashi menyerahkan kembali gelas yang isinya telah berkurang separuh tersebut.

"Tidak—" Anko gengsi, segera buang muka. Ia melipat lututnya, kemudian menumpukan dagu di atas situ dan memandang kosong ke tanah. "Kudengar ... Rin menyatakan cinta padamu, ya?"

Senyap. Anko melirik ke samping untuk memastikan bahwa Kakashi tidak tiba-tiba memakai sulap dan segera menghilang dari sisinya. Ah, tenang, pemuda itu masih ada.

"Ya."

Singkat sekali jawaban Kakashi. Membuat Anko hanya bereaksi tak kalah singkat pula: "Oh," dan membuat suasana makin canggung. "Kenapa tidak kau terima?" ia lanjut bertanya.

Kakashi belum menjauhkan pandangannya pada tubuh Anko yang ringkih dan terbungkus mantelnya. Dibalik ketegasan dan keteguhan pendiriannya yang ia perlihatkan hampir setiap waktu—dibalik perangainya yang kadang suka galak tiap kali ada lelaki yang mengganggunya—dia terlihat begitu rapuh dari sini. Tubuh mungilnya duduk meringkuk tertutup mantel kelabu tersebut.

Dia kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan nada berat. Serapuh apapun sosok asli gadis itu—ia tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan hatinya.

"Rin 'kan manis. Dia lembut. Baik hati. Kenapa kau tolak?"

Kakashi menatap kosong pada isi gelas cokelat yang tadi dibagi Anko padanya, "Sebaik apapun manusia, kalau kita tidak menyukainya, itu tidak akan ada artinya."

Anko mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya naik ke lengannya, mendekap diri di dalam rengkuhan mantel milik Kakashi. "Pasti kau menyukai perempuan lain, ya?"

"... Hn."

"Pasti perempuan itu beruntung sekali," Anko mengatakan dengan lirih. Ada yang menikam perasaannya sekarang.

Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab. Anko tidak mau mengharapkan banyak.

"Kalau begitu selamat."

Alis Anko terangkat dan ia menoleh menatap Kakashi. "Maksud—mu?"

"Karena kaulah perempuan beruntung itu."

Perbendaharaan kata-kata di kepala Anko langsung drastis menurun ke titik nol. Ia seakan tidak punya kalimat apapun untuk dikeluarkan. Ia jadi patung lagi.

"A—aku ..." Anko kembali meringkuk, kali ini matanya memandang jauh lurus ke depan dan sorot matanya kosong.

"Kenapa? Kau takut dicintai lagi?" Kakashi menembak dengan tepat, seakan bisa membaca keterangan yang tersirat lewat perubahan wajah Anko. Dia pengamat yang baik, rupanya. Hm—mengobservasi orang yang disukai memang wajar, 'kan? Apalagi untuk tipe yang suka menganalisa seperti Kakashi.

"Kh," lanjut Kakashi lagi. "Kelihatan jelas, tahu. Kau menolak keberadaan orang-orang yang ingin dekat denganmu—karena kau takut akan kehilangan lagi, seperti kau kehilangan orang tuamu dulu."

"Cukup, Kakashi ..." Anko memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Mungkin kau akan menolakku juga," Kakashi berujar dengan nada datar. "Tapi tolong dengarkan satu hal dariku. Kau hanya akan membunuh dirimu sendiri kalau tetap keras kepala dengan pemikiranmu itu."

"Aku tahu," Anko dengan pelan menjawab, tak ia pedulikan pandangan Kakashi. Jarinya menyusuri bagian mantel dari Kakashi, ia berpikir—pasti ia terlihat sebagai seorang yang mengasihani dirinya sendiri sekarang. "Tapi ... kehilangan itu sakit sekali, tahu."

"Kalau kau sekarang menderita karena kesepian dan akhirnya nanti akan tetap kehilangan kebahagiaanmu sendiri—kenapa tidak mencoba menyayangi seseorang saja sekarang?"

Anko memejamkan matanya.

"Kau memang akan mengalami kehilangan juga, tapi berbahagia bersama orang lain saat ini lebih baik daripada dibunuh oleh kesepianmu sendiri."

Lama tidak Anko dengar lanjutan kata-kata Kakashi. Ah, ia tahu, kalimat itu benar-benar membuatnya mati kata, mati langkah, mati rasa. Seakan dicambuk, seolah sebuah pembalikan kenyataan benar-benar ditimpakan pada kepalanya.

"Ayo kembali ke asrama."

Ketika Anko mengangkat pandangannya, ada Kakashi dengan uluran tangannya. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

"Akh—" Anko merintih ketika berdiri, kaki kanannya berdenyut.

"Kenapa?" Kakashi sudah siaga untuk menangkapnya.

"Aku ... tadi terpeleset di sana," ia meringis, menunjuk tepi jalan yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Kakashi mendekat, kemudian berbalik dan berjongkok membelakangi Anko. "Naiklah ke punggungku."

"Apa? Ta—tapi ..."

"Naik."

Mempergunakan rasa gengsinya kali ini hanya akan membuat dirinya terlihat buruk dimata Kakashi. _Dimata orang yang disukainya._

Keduanya menapaki jalan pulang bersalju yang dingin, Anko memeluk leher Kakashi dan Kakashi memegang erat kedua kaki gadis itu.

Anko menguatkan pegangannya dan kemudian memejamkan mata, "Tolong buat aku bahagia, Kakashi."

Senyum Kakashi merayap tinggi ke pipinya—tersembunyi di balik masker biru malam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: sudah lama aku mau bikin cerita tentang kisah-kasih para _jounin_ seperti Kakashi, Anko, dkk 8D apalagi kalo ditambah Obito sama Rin, tadaaa, jadi suatu cerita lovesquare deh! hahahaha~

fic ini dibikin setelah aku baca satu cerita multichap KakaAnko yang juga ada slight ObiRin dan KakaRin. haish, hasrat buat bikin lovequare mereka makin menggebu-gebu dan jadilah ini! fic di FNE itu tentang Anko yang jadi anak angkat Orochimaru dan dia disiksa habis-habisan, lalu ditolong Kakashi dkk. Tapi sayang, disitu Obito harus mati dan Rin menghilang /spoilerdikit

Kenapa endingnya nggak KakaRin? Soalnya aku suka banget KakaAnko, lol. Lagian bagiku ... aku lebih prefer ObiRin dari KakaRin. ObiRin itu canon banget. Kalo nggak karena rasa cinta Obito yang besar banget ke Rin, serial Naruto gak bakal ada kali, hihihihihi.

Thanks for reading! =]


End file.
